She Wolf
by LemonPuddingz
Summary: Anya and Neko are going to a party with their beloved captains, but Anya can't stand that they are both stiffs.  She comes up with a fool proof plan to get both of them to do what she wants.


Written to the song "She Wolf" by Shakira.

Neko tugged nervously at the hem of her orange cocktail dress as Anya finished putting up her hair. She had put it in a high pony tail with some of it hanging out, barely reaching her shoulders. Anya tied a black ribbon around Neko's neck and handed her a pair of black, very strappy shoes.

"You look fine, Neko, calm down" said Anya as she adjusted her own dress a little. Neko's dress was spaghetti strap and came down to her knees. Anya's was ice blue, like her eyes, and had a piece that looked like it was mock neck but didn't attach to the back and it came down and covered the front of her chest. There were circular open spots on both of her sides and it was backless. The bottom came up just above her fingers when she held her arms straight. She wore silver shoes exactly like Neko's and she pulled her hair back and clipped it up so it stuck up on the back. Neko smiled. It was the first time Anya had looked so tall to her.

Anya threw her a couple of black bracelets and put o a few blue and silver ones herself. Neko put them on and cast a glance at Anya who was now standing with a hand on her hip. "Wow, Anya, you look really sexy" she said.

Anya smiled, "Rangiku's making me wear the dress. Otherwise I'd have something more like yours. You look really good too."

"Thanks" said Neko, she looked up at the clock. "They should be here any moment." There was a knock on the door almost immediately after she said it. Anya laughed and walked over to the door. She opened it to reveal two very handsome shinigami.

"Hi, boys" said Anya as they stepped in. Toshiro's hands immediately gravitated to the exposed flesh on Anya's sides. He kissed her softly on the lips and then let her go so she could latch onto his arm. Neko stood and walked over to Byakuya who took her hand and gently kissed the back of it. They were both very uncharacteristically dressed. Toshiro had a blue button up shirt on under a sport coat and Byakuya had a similar outfit but where Toshiro's was blue, his was orange.

"Shall we get going?" said Byakuya as Neko interlocked their arms. They all nodded and made sure to close up the house before leaving.

"I still can't believe you talked us into this" groaned Toshiro.

"If I remember correctly, the two of us had some photos that you didn't want in a photo book" said Anya.

"Besides, you love us, right? You would've gone anyway" said Neko with an adorable pout.

"I love you but there are a lot of other things we could be doing" answered Byakuya.

"We always do what you guys want though so it's our turn" said Anya. The males of the group saw themselves outmatched and gave up fighting, and the rest of the walk to he party was filled with chatter between the girls.

Once at the party, the girls were swept away by Matsumoto, leaving the boys to fend for themselves. After dancing for several minutes with Matsumoto, they broke away and made their way around the room together talking with old friends and dancing with some. They eventually ran into the boys again. They were in the same place as they had been left in and they were refusing to move.

"Come on, dance with us" said Anya cheerfully. They both stood and stared at the girls like they were crazy.

"Please" begged Neko. They still didn't move.

"Leave it, Neko, they aren't any fun" pouted Anya as she walked away. Neko obediently followed. Anya flipped her hair to the side to signal that she had an idea and Neko understood that it was about their boyfriends. They got over to the other side of the room and the punch bowl, which Anya tested before drinking.

"So what's the plan?" asked Neko.

"Make them jealous" said Anya slyly. "I know that Renji used to like me and Byakuya is really driven up a wall by Ichigo. Renji is here and Ichigo is visiting from the world of the living. I'll set it up. You just follow my lead."

Anya strolled casually around the room some until she came back to back with Renji. They collided hard enough to make him turn around. "Oh, Anya, didn't see you there" he said with a smirk.

"Cut the short jokes, I need a favor" growled Anya. She pulled Neko up next to her and grabbed her arm. "We need two handsome young men to help us make out boyfriends jealous" she explained slyly. "Are you and Ichigo in?"

Renji looked at them and then smiled. "I take it I'm with Anya." Anya nodded. "When?"

"Seventeen minutes or the closest song to it" grinned Anya.

"Where?"

"You'll find us dancing together near the center of the room." With that, Anya smiled and walked away. Renji went to find Ichigo.

Anya and Neko made another couple of rounds before moving to the center of the room and dancing a little. It was a little over seventeen minutes when the song "She Wolf" came on. Anya and Neko started to move to the music when Renji slid through the gap between them facing Anya. The rule to this gave was that she had to follow and that she did. Meanwhile, Neko was captured in a similar method by Ichigo.

At first they were dancing in a rather harmless manner. They kept their distance from each other and didn't really touch each other, but then to everyone's surprise, Neko made the first move. As the song picked up she reached out and Ichigo took her hand. She used that hand to spin into his arms with her back to him and she began to grind on him. Not wanting to be left behind, Renji followed suit and reached out for Anya. Anya ignored it and moved towards him with a plan of her own. She was at a height disadvantage so it would make this harder for her.

Neko's arm moved up behind her head as she pushed herself closer to Ichigo. It was no longer harmless dancing. Anya ran her hands over Renji's abs and back up his body a little before she turned around and slid down his body. When she came back up, his arm snaked around her and his hand rested on her stomach and pressed her against him as he guided her body. Neko and Anya made eye contact and Anya smiled and nodded to Neko. Renji and Ichigo caught this signal and they all dropped down on the next beat of the song. While they were down, the girls pressed harder and the boys moved their hips to the beat.

Anya paused for a moment and turned around, stepping over Renji's legs and giving him a sort of lap dance. He grabbed her legs and picked her up off the floor with him as they stood back up. She wrapped her legs around his waist for a short amount of time and then dropped back down to the ground. Anya closed her eyes as she turned back around and continued to grind with Renji.

Toshiro's jaw nearly hit the floor when he saw what his girlfriend was doing. Byakuya stood next to him, confining his rage to a closed fist. His knuckles cracked and Toshiro was snapped out of his shock. "Are we going to let them do this?" Toshiro asked. "Aren't we going to stop them?"

"We probably should before they do something they regret" said Byakuya, using words to hide jealousy. They were also both hiding the fact that this was turning them on.

The song was nearly over when Byakuya and Toshiro began towards the girls. When it ended, they both used shunpo to grab the girls and drag them into the hallway. They each pinned their girlfriends to the wall. "What are you two doing?" scolded Byakuya.

"It was just some harmless dancing" pouted Anya.

"It's not harmless" growled Toshiro.

"So you're calling me unfaithful then!" yelled Anya and tears formed in her eyes.

"What? No" said Toshiro.

"And me as well?" asked Neko, closing her eyes and looking away from Byakuya.

"Well then…" said Anya as she slipped from Toshiro's grasp. "I don't know if I can be with a man who accuses me of such things."

"Me either" said Neko.

"Wait, what?" asked Toshiro. "Anya, don't be like that."

"Be like what, Toshiro?" sneered Anya.

"Yeah, what is she being like?" asked Neko.

"Nothing" said Toshiro nervously.

"Oh, so now I'm nothing?"

"No, that's not what I meant."

Suddenly, Byakuya chuckled. Hey all stopped their argument and looked at him in shock. "I see what you two are doing. You're trying to get us to dance with you in that vulgar fashion."

"You were trying to make us jealous?" asked Toshiro. "Maybe we should be the ones angry at you."

"Maybe no one should be angry" jumped in a fifth voice. They all quickly looked at the culprit behind it. It was an older girl, a bit taller than Neko, with green eyes and white hair. She was fairly pale and seemed to glow happily. "Hana Yuki" she spoke again with a bow. "Sixth seat of the tenth division." The group exchanged confused glances. "Maybe the girls were just trying to make you jealous to prove a point" she continued. "We women do have our physical and social needs, you know."

Toshiro's jaw dropped. Anya giggled. "Taichou, you know she's right." She walked over and looked up at the girl. "I like our new sixth seat."

"Taichou… your new sixth seat?" asked Yuki nervously.

"Yeah" said Anya. She pointed to Toshiro. "This is my boyfriend, Hitsugaya Toshiro, tenth division taichou, and I'm Tsumetai Anya, third seat of the tenth division. Good to see Neko's replacement isn't a total stiff."

"I'm Kuro Neko, the one you're replacing. I transferred and moved up to third seat in the sixth division" Neko introduced herself and then gestured to Byakuya. "This is Kuchiki-Taichou of the sixth division, and also my boyfriend."

"Umm… wow" said Yuki. "I heard some captains were dating their third seats but I'm so new, I didn't expect to meet you this way."

"It's okay. None of us expected someone to intervene" said Anya cheerfully. She then turned her attention to Toshiro. "Maybe we can go home and make up there. I'm sorry for acting the way I did."

"Me too" Neko said to Byakuya. A short glance was exchanged between the boys and a secret message was hidden within it.

Toshiro grabbed Anya's hand and pulled her to him. "I think I'll make it up to you on the dance floor" he whispered in her ear.

Byakuya pulled Neko to him and whispered in a similar fashion. "I believe the same is in order for us as well."

Confusion swept over the girls in waves as they were dragged out onto the dance floor. Yuki watched in even more confusion as the two captains began to engage in dancing that was very unlike them. Little did any of them know that it had been Anya's plan all along.


End file.
